Silence of the Fox
by MadHat886
Summary: Naruto is raised by a Dr. Lechter.


0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It Begins –

"Where is that boy..." Kakashi growled, as he almost giddily scowered the neighborhood. The Hokage would have his head if the four year old wasn't found. After much searching, Kakashi had found Naruto, and sincerely wished he hadn't. A mob had attack him again and the Hokage was dealing with the mob himself while he sent nins to find where Naruto had run off to.

Naruto was sitting next to a man sitting on a park bench fast asleep, who had been apparently enjoying the day. The balding man gently stroked Naruto's head, as he stared at Kakashi with hard blue-green eyes that matched lasers for their intensity. Kakashi had never seen, or felt a stare like that before. It seemed to break him down, analyze every aspect of him, study him like a specimen in a science experament, and finally say 'there are no secrets you can hide from me, there are no lies you can speak'. The 'smirk', if you could call it that, that graced the man's face held no humor, no malice, no emotion to give away his thought. From an outward appearance, you couldn't tell if the man found Kakashi amusing, or an irritance that needed to be dealt with.

Kakashi wanted to step back in fear, but that very look held him still. Accompanying that wholly unnerving look, was an aura of sheer danger. Kakashi could note that the man didn't seem to have a heavy physicality, unlike himself as a ninja, so it seemed unlikely that he could defeat Kakashi in a straight fight. But something else, something about him that screamed to the ninja of the man's deadliness easily cowled Kakashi unlike any punishment he had ever recieved, even at the hands of the enemies of the village. Yet, Naruto snuggled against the man as if he were in the arms of an angel. How could Naruto, even acting as peculiar as he was, NOT feel the danger he was in? To Kakashi, himself, it was like a rabbit staring into the maw of a massive cobra, completely hypnotized with nowhere to go.

Kakashi didn't know how long it had been. To him, it could have been mere moments to eternity, but after that time, the man spoke in almost impeccible Japanese with only a slight accent, "You will tell me everything that has happened to this boy."

At the command, Kakashi almost found that he could not disobey. Weather it be from fear or some peculiar hypnotic spell, he could not discern. The man didn't make a noise or motion during the tale of Naruto's most rescent beating. It was recited by Kakashi almost mechanically, as if his fear had not found its way into his voice. Every detail, every nuance Kakashi could remember was revealed without delay. Kakashi still hadn't moved from his spot, and stood in place as he recollected his foolishness. After Kakashi was done, he felt as if he were confessing his sins before a demon from the worst of Hells, one that had come to claim him, and punish him in the most cunning and soul-agonizing of ways.

The man looked down after a moment after the tale was finished, still idly stroking the boy. He gave no other outward appearance of his contemplation or his mood, but he was furious. He had done things in his time that many have believed to be atrocities, but currently, he himself was inflamed by this village audacity. To beat a small child repeatedly without any cause...

"Since this child, Naruto has no one to care for him, I'll take him," the man said.

"But you're not from this village," Kakashi said as he could see that the man wasn't from the Element Countries.

"Yes but this village would find my line of work useful," the man said.

"Who are you?" Kakashi ask as he felt himself being taking apart by the man's glaze.

"My name is, Hannibal Lechter," the man said with a slight smile.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

I have been thinking about something that's been on my mind for awhile now. Those who read 'A Fistful Of Omake' by metroanime. Those who don't know it's a bunch of omake's about how different Ranma would be if he was raised by different people. So I have a challenge to all Naruto writers and readers. I call for the 'What if Naruto was raised by …?' challenge! Those who want to write just think of someone raising Naruto besides him being left alone all of his life and how it would change him from the Naruto we know to an all new one. Like what if Goku raise Naruto or if he was raise by the X-men. There are all kinds of stories that can be created so those who I have sparked an idea go and write it! Because mainly, I'm getting tried of some many Yaoi fics being posted. I mean some of them are good but there are too many with him getting together with Sasuke!

I'm still waiting for someone to write a fic base on my idea. Come on people that is a good idea I'm giving you people!

1 – Since almost no one picked up my idea. I went I did it myself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
